RIDE ON THE WAVE
One of the songs from the Bakumatsu Rock Game. Song: RIDE ON THE WAVE By: Taniyama Kishou, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Morikubo Showtaro (Ryoma, Katsura, Shinsaku) Lyrics Japanese = ハッとしてしまうほど興奮状態 絶対零度の氷も溶かすくらい パッと輝くステージを飾るのは誰? “ここにいる全ての人” Dream…思い出して 大切な記憶 渇望した自由(フリーダム) 空っぽになったままでいちゃいけない さぁブチかませ 反骨のソウル Ride on the wave デカくても 見せつけるのさBrave 雨でも風でも巻き込めば Dancing on the stage Dive into live 始めよう とびきりの Party time 個人の判断でイイ 思う存分ノりまくれ 快感を You should remember in your heart くぐり抜け高波を グッと溜め込んでいたストレスなんて ブッ飛ばしてしまえば楽になる Good morning my friends! I’m glad see you 眼差しはもう今までの君とは違う Hope…取り戻して ニセモノじゃなく生粋の本物を 何を信じればいいか迷うなら まず自分自身を信じて Ride on the wave 荒くても キモチ Raise an octave 混じる気配のないモノも It is mixed in this sound Dive into live 敵わない どんな強者も 時間も忘れて イヤなことも忘れて 今すぐに I’ll take you to the other side 共にいこう 手をとって True…見えてきた 形を造って君だけの Favorite thing もしも怖い夢見て沈んでも Alright 爆音の鳴る方角へ Ride on the wave デカくても 見せつけるのさBrave 雨でも風でも巻き込めば Dancing on the stage Dive into live 始めよう とびきりの Party time 個人の判断でイイ 思う存分ノりまくれ 快感を You should remember in your heart くぐり抜け高波を |-| Romaji = haato shite shimau hodo koufun joutai zettaireido no koori mo tokasu kurai patto kagayaku suteji wo kazaru no wa dare? "kokoni iru subete no hito" Dream... omoidashite taisetsu na kioku katsubou shita freedom karappo ni natta mama de ichaikenai saa buchi ka mase hankotsu no soul Ride on the wave dekakutemo misetsukeru no sa Brave ame de mo kaze de mo makikomeba Dancing on the stage Dive into live hajimeyou tobikiri no Party time kojin no handan de ii omouzonbun nori makure kaikan wo You should remember in your heart kugurinuke takanami wo gutto tamekon de ita sutoresu nante buttobashite shimaeba raku ni naru Good morning my friends! I'm glad see you manazashi wa mou ima made no kimi to wa chigau Hope... torimodoshite nisemono ja naku kissui no honmono wo nani wo shinjireba ii ka mayou nara mazu jibun jishin wo shinjite Ride on the wave arakute mo kimochi Raise an octave majiru kehai no nai mono mo It is mixed in this sound Dive into live kanawanai donna tsuwamono mo jikan mo wasurete iya na koto mo wasurete ima sugu ni I'll take you to the other side tomoni ikou te wo totte True... miete kita katachi wo tsukutte kimi dake no Favorite thing moshimo kowai yumemite shizunde mo Alright bakuon no naru hougaku he Ride on the wave dekakutemo misetsukeru no sa Brave ame de mo kaze de mo makikomeba Dancing on the stage Dive into live hajimeyou tobikiri no Party time kojin no handan de ii omouzonbun nori makure kaikan wo You should remember in your heart kugurinuke takanami wo |-| English = Heart racing in this exciting situation Enough to melt absolute zero degree ice With a sudden flash who is adorning the stage? "Everyone is already here" Dream... remember it, the important memories longing for freedom Holding onto emptiness is not good for you Come on punch the rebellious spirit's soul Ride on the wave even though it's huge and show that you are brave Even with the rain and wind involved, you are Dancing on the stage Dive into the live let's go to the best Party time Make your own decisions to your heart's content This pleasant feeling, you should remember in your heart Ride through these high waves Save up as much stress as you can Then release it all at once and it will become fun Good morning my friends! I'm glad to see you You look different from before Hope... take it back, not the fake but the real thing If you don't know what to believe in Start with believing in yourself Ride on the wave even though it's rough, feel it and raise an octave There are no mixed signals, it is mixed in this sound Dive into live, what kind of man says it is too hard Forget about time and forget about saying no Right now I'll take you to the other side We'll go together, take my hand True... can you see the approaching figure of your favourite thing If you dream of something scary and feel down It's alright, just follow the direction of the explosion's sound Ride on the wave even though it's huge and show that you are brave Even with the rain and wind involved you are Dancing on the stage Dive into the live let's go to the best Party time Make your own decisions to your heart's content This pleasant feeling, you should remember in your heart Ride through these high waves Category:Music